


Vacation in Portland

by Isabelle53



Category: Grimm (TV), Jupiter Ascending (2015)
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Gen, Hexenbiest, History, Post-Canon, Queen - Freeform, Splice, Wesen, powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:14:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 6,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29036049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isabelle53/pseuds/Isabelle53
Summary: A crossover between Grimm(TV) and Jupiter Ascending
Relationships: Juliette Silverton | Eve (Grimm)/Sean Renard, Jupiter Jones/Caine Wise, Nick Burkhardt & Hank Griffin, Nick Burkhardt/Adalind Schade, Rosalee Calvert/Monroe
Comments: 14
Kudos: 23





	1. Chapter 1

Caine and Jupiter were walking down a street, in Portland, Oregon, sightseeing and looking into shop windows, when Caine noticed a man with dark hair and a black leather jacket observing them. There was another man with him, with dark skin and a laid back attitude. The first men said something to the second one that made him look at them.

Caine checked that is anonymizer was working before informing Jupiter.

– Jupe, there are two men are looking at us.

– Maybe they think we are cute?

– I don’t think so.

Jupiter glanced at the duo of men and back at Caine.

– Keep an eye on them if you want, but I won’t let them ruin my vacation, it’s the first one I’ve taken in six years, and I’ve just managed to eradicate a pandemic, let’s enjoy the break.

Caine tried to put on a smile, half-succeeded, but it was enough to light up Jupiter’s entire face.

– You are right, Your Majesty, he agreed.

She rose up on her toes to kiss him.

– That still works for me.

He kept an eye on the two men, but followed Jupiter’s lead and entered a small shop filled with what he had come to know as “antiques”.

  
  


Later that afternoon they returned to the bed and breakfast where they stayed at for the vacation, where Caine saw the two men from earlier on the other side of the road. They dropped their purchases in their room and went back out. They had rented an average car to get around town and the men followed them.

  
  


– Jupe, the two men from earlier are in the car following us.

– Dang, all right, let’s get this cleared up, find us a secluded spot and call the others.

  
  


They ended up in an old quarry and got out of the car.


	2. Chapter 2

That morning Nick had notice a strange couple in town, strange because the man had pointed ears and fangs, but did not seem to woge like other wesen.

– Hey Hank, do you see anything strange with that guy?

– No, why, what do you see?

– Pointed ears and fangs.

– Okay, not too strange for Portland.

– But it’s nothing I’ve seen before.

– What about the woman?

– Nothing.

– Books?

– Not yet, they haven’t done anything wrong, I’m just curious.

– All right.

  
  


They had Sergent Wu keep an eye on the couple and went to a crime scene. For once it did not look wesen, so captain Renard assigned it to another team. Nick and Hank were now famous for closing the weird ones and rarely got to deal with the ordinary, so they got back to Wu and replaced him in tailing the couple.

  
  


Nick also called Monroe for information, but Neither Monroe nor Rosalie had ever heard of a wesen looking like the men.

  
  


They followed them to, to their surprise, the old Bramble Haus Bed and Breakfast, now called the Lion and the Rose. It was the same building where Billy Capra, the Ziegevolk, drugged and raped women he kept in cages in the basement.

  
  


The couple did not stay long and when they went out they followed them. They got the feeling the couple knew they were being followed, and Nick called Monroe back for backup. After about 15 minutes, they were led right to the old quarry.

  
  


They got out of their car and approached the couple who were simply standing on the side of their car. To their surprise, the women was the one to address them. In their experience with wesen, the male usually were the ones to dominate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was working on my large story and this crazy idea would not let go. Let's see where it goes.


	3. Chapter 3

Jupiter let the two men get about six feet away before speaking.

  
  


– That’s close enough. Who are you and why are you following us? Jupiter asked.

– I’m detective Burkhardt, this is detective Griffin, Nick said, showing his badge, Hank’s one dangling around his neck.

She breathed for one second. _Okay, not space related_.

– Have we done anything wrong detectives?

– No, I’m just curious, it’s the first time I see a wesen like him, Nick said indicating Caine.

– What’s a wesen? Wait you can _see_ him? Jupiter asked shocked.

She turned around and looked at Caine.

– Is that thing working properly?

– Yes, Your...

She stopped him with a raised hand and turned back to Nick.

– How can you see him?

– I can see many things others can’t, I’m a Grimm.

Nick expected some kind of reaction from at least the men, but both seemed oblivious to the word.

– I don’t know what that means, she said.

– What about a Decapitare? Nick asked.

– Never heard that in my life. What’s a wesen?

– Someone like him, he said, pointing to Caine.

Jupiter gestured to Caine and he turned off the anonymizer.

Hank was shocked, this did not look like any woge he had ever seen.

A group of nine men and women also landed around Jupiter, protecting her, all having various fauna features and wings, and none looking like a known wesen.

– This is not like any wesen I have ever seen, Nick, Hank said low.

Nick nodded.

– Who are you and what are they? He asked.

– I asked first, what’s a wesen?

Nick gestured in the air and a couple walked out of the dark.

– Wesen are people that can woge, or change their physical appearance. This is Monroe and Rosalie, they are wesen, he said.

– change their appearance? What do you mean?

– This, Rosalie said.

Jupiter saw this Monroe and Rosalie move their heads in weird ways, but nothing else.

– This what? She retorted.

Nick was confused that none of the wesen around the women reacted to Monroe and Rosalie.

– You can’t see them? Nick asked.

– Well, they are not transparent, so I see them, but I don’t get _what_ you want me to _see_.

– How about now? Rosalie asked.

Jupiter saw her face changed, she became covered with fur and looked a lot like a fox and her counterpart looked like a wild version of Caine. _Oh gosh, what’s going on here?_

Monroe and Rosalie woge back to human form and looked at each other, confused by the reaction they got.

Nick thought the woman would be scared, but she just sighed and turned to the man and said.

– Here goes our vacation, what on Earth did Seraphi do here?

Caine knew Jupiter did not expect an answer, not really, but he still gave one.

– I have no idea.

– It never ends, she murmured to herself.

She turned back to the detectives.

– Since you’ve answered my question, I’ll answer yours now. I am Jupiter Jones, signified recurrence of Her Majesty Seraphi Abrasax, Queen and owner of the Earth, Head of the House of Abrasax and these are some of my guards, genomgineered humans, more commonly know as splices.

– You own the Earth? How is that possible? Monroe asked.

– In space people own things far more valuable then planets, she said, echoing Kalique.

– Space? You’re an alien? Rosalie asked.

– Oh, no, I’m from Chicago, but they are aliens as you understand it, she said indicating her guards.

She taped behind her neck.

– We should discuss things further on my ship, she said.


	4. Chapter 4

Not waiting for a reply, she stepped into the fermionic field and rose up into her cloaked ship, the guards flying up.

  
  


– Real aliens? Nick questioned.

– We do have seen stranger.

– Yeah, remember the Kinoshimobe? Monroe said.

– And there was the Volcanalis and the la Llorona, Hank said.

– How can I forget? You know what Wu would say?

– Yeah. “I don’t know what you are, but you are no Aswang.”

– Right, well, I go if you go, Hank said.

  
  


They stepped into the field, followed by Monroe and Rosalie.

  
  


On board the ship, Jupiter asked Max, the ship’s presence, to run a search of the history of splicing and seeding done on Earth and after taking the quartet or Earthlings to a sitting room, she explained to them how she became the Queen and owner of the Earth, saving everyone in the process.

– All that because you have the same DNA as the dead Queen? Nick asked.

– Yeah, but winning the DNA lottery is not all unicorns and rainbows.

– Don’t I know it.

Jupiter’s eyebrows went up questioningly.

– Being a Grimm is having the ability to see wesen for what they are even when they don’t want to be seen. It’s hereditary, but no one knows if they have it or when it will become active, all that we know is it has something to do with the cones in the eyes and that females get it sooner then males. My own mother was only 10 years old when it started for her, while I was well into adulthood myself. But it is the responsibility of being a Grimm that is the real burden... For centuries Grimms have been responsible to hunt down the bad wesen. Since I’m a cop, I arrest them, most of the time, but my ancestor were not so _humane_.

Caine looked at the detective in a whole new way.

– Yes, you do understand, Jupiter said.

A slight chime rings in the room.

– What is it Max? Jupiter asked to the air.

– Your Majesty, I have the information you requested, Max said.

– Display, she said.

One of the wall lit up and data in a language the quartet did not understand was displayed.

– Whoa, dude, what’s all that? Monroe asked.

Caine winced at Monroe calling Jupiter “dude” but Jupiter did not even seem to notice so he gathered that it was a common way of speech for Earth.

Monroe could not read the text, but there were clear images of wesens in the display.

– How human life on Earth began, Jupiter answered.

– What? Rosalie exclaimed.

Jupiter rose her index finger in the “one minute” gesture and read the display in Orousian.

– Max, English please, Jupiter said, after the first few paragraphs.

The display flashed and then it was in English, so everyone could read the info.

The information on the display explained that after space humans provoked the extinction of the dinosaurs the next species to evolve on Earth were what the quartet called wesen. They are the original inhabitants of Earth into which human DNA was spliced when the Earth was seeded.

  
  


The information brings back Jupiter’s memory of Stinger explaining the seeding of Earth all the way back in his house before the hunters attacked, “Human DNA spliced with indigenous population to evolve a fertile crop.”

  
  


But on Earth the indigenous DNA was too strong and the human DNA could not take over completely and some kept the ability to revert back to their base DNA and so Seraphi planted primitives humans from another seeded planet as well.

– So humans are aliens and wesens are from Earth? Hank asked.

– Sounds like it, the first humans evolved on a planet called Orous.

– Does that mean that our wesen form are our true self? Monroe asked.

– I’m not sure what can be considered true form after a hundred thousand years, but if the human DNA had not been spliced into your ancestors, you would look like the other you I saw earlier, permanently, Jupiter said.

Rosalie’s phone vibrated, it was Adalind asking how long they would be. She texted her back that things got complicated and would leave as soon as it was possible to do so.

  
  


Nick had been quiet for a while.

– Are you okay detective?

– Yeah, it just reminds me of a place I’ve been...

– What do you mean? Caine asked.

– I’ve been to a place where the humans were primitives and the wesen wild and fighting and killing each other all around.

– Nick, you don’t think? Hank asked.

– The mirror, he said.

– Dude! You think that was a time portal? Monroe said.

– I don’t follow, Jupiter said.

– Fours years ago, I went through a portal in a mirror to a place were wesen were wild and humans primitives, I always thought it was and alternate dimension, but it could have been to the past.

– Space and aliens is one thing, but portals in mirror? Are you pranking me?

– I wish I was.

– So you are telling me that the supernatural exists too?

– We’ve seen our fair share of supernatural, ghost, spirits, demons, Hank said.

– What next witches? Jupiter gested.

– Actually, those are fairly common, I’m married to one, Nick said.

– Your ex is one too, and your step-daughter and our boss, Hank add.

– Which is strange, because no other Grimm would keep so many hexenbiest nearby and not chop off their heads, Monroe added.

– They are wesen too? Jupiter asks.

– Kinda, but not totally. Wesen are born this way and that can’t change, but for hexenbiest... Some are born, some are made, and they can loose or regain their powers.

Jupiter shook her head.

– Let’s pause here before I get a headache.

– It is a lot to take in, both ways, Hank said.

– No kidding.

She stood and took a few steps, then paused.

– Max, any records for the time of the seeding of Earth?

– Earth records go back to the time of the Great Expansion, Max answered.

– Let’s find out if you went to the past. Any idea where on Earth you went through the mirror? Jupiter asked Nick.

– It looked like the black forest in modern Germany.

– Any other details?

– There was a circle of stone pillars and a primitive village of humans further out.

– Max, scan the data after the introduction of primitives humans, continental Europe, look for circles of stone pillars and any discrepancies.

– Scanning, Max said.

– Anyone wants a drink? Jupiter then asked.

– Sounds good, Hank said.

– We would but we really should be going, Rosalie said.

– We have triplets, Monroe said, raising both hands in apology.

– Oh, of course.

Jupiter stood.

– Why don’t we just continue at my place? They could keep an eye on their kids and I’m sure my wife would love to meet you, Nick said.

Jupiter looked at Caine.

– I would have to make sure it is safe first, he said.

– I understand, I can take you there.

Jupiter nodded.

– I’ll follow on the ship.

– Let me just inform my wife.

  
  


A phone call later.

  
  


– She’s okay with it, as long as I order some food, she has no time to cook for a group, while watching five children.

– I can take care of the food, I have a full kitchen staff, Jupiter said.


	5. Chapter 5

Half an hour later, Jupiter landed on Nick’s roof with kitchen staff in tow, holding platters of food. Caine was waiting for her and she held his arm going down a very industrial metal beam staircase into the loft. Nick’s place was not what she expected at all, his loft was in an old paint factory but Caine told her it was the most secure location he had ever seen on Earth, so she felt safe.

  
  


Down the stairs, she faced Nick and a blond woman holding a young boy’s hand and the shoulder of a pre-teen girl while Monroe and Rosalie, where gathering two identical boys and a girl, about a year younger then the first boy, with Hank helping them.

  
  


– Welcome to my home, Your Majesty, this is my wife Adalind Shade, Nick presented.

– Your Majesty, I apologize, I haven’t had time to change, Adalind said with a curtsy.

The boy bowed his head and the girl curtsied too.

– Please, no need for formalities. I get enough of that when I’m not on vacation. Jupiter will do, she said offering her hand.

Adalind shook it lightly.

– This is our son, Kelly Shade-Burkhardt and my daughter, princess Diana Shade-Renard of House Kronenberg.

Jupiter’s eyebrows went up questioningly, wondering why no one had said anything about a princess, but said nothing.

– Mom, you told me never to say that I’m a princess. Why are you trying to impress her? Diana said, in a very pre-teen attitude, slightly shoving Adalind’s hand off her shoulder.

Jupiter smirked, her own mother would do that too, if she was not a _space-_ queen.

– Hello Diana, are you really a princess? Jupiter asked.

– By my dad, as much as I don’t want to be. Are you really a Queen?

– As much as I did not want to, but I had too in order to save everyone on the whole planet.

– I understand.

Diana’s eyes turned purple and she smiled.

 _That’s strange_ , Jupiter thought.

– Congratulation, she said.

– Why do you say that?

Diana turned to her mother.

– Should I tell her?

– Tell her what, honey?

– That she has a baby inside of her.

Jupiter gasped and Caine blanched.

– Oh, honey, what did I tell you about revealing things like that?

– But you asked, Diana declared.

Adalind shrugged and turned to Jupiter.

– I’m sorry, she does not understand if and when she can reveal all that she detects. She looks a lot older then she is, she’s only 5. I hope she did not ruin any surprise you had planned or anything.

– N-no, Jupiter said, with half a voice.

  
  


– Can I go and packed my things now? Dad is coming to pick me up tonight, Diana asked.

– Yes, sweety, go ahead.

  
  


Diana left and Adalind looked back at Jupiter and Caine, and saw that they were both shocked.

– Oh God, you did not even know yourself. I’m so sorry.

– How could she know? Caine asked.

– Diana has immense powers, Adalind said.

– Is she ever wrong? Jupiter asked.

– She has never been, Nick said.

Rosalie joined them holding on to the little girl.

– If she tells you something, you should believe it. Diana could tell I was expecting more then one baby before I even had a first ultrasound, Rosalie said.

  
  


– I think we should give them some privacy, Nick said, ushering the others away from Jupiter and Caine.

  
  


While they gave them some space, the kitchen staff placed the food on the counter and returned to the ship.


	6. Chapter 6

Left alone in a corner of the loft, Caine and Jupiter discussed in Orousian, so no one could understand them. Caine’s hands were shaking slightly, a sure sign of his mental state.

– Jupe, are you okay? Caine asked.

– I’m... I’m not sure... Are you?

– This feels like post-combat shock when I was a recruit, he said honestly.

– You can say that again. I never really thought about having kids. Well, maybe a few time but I forgot about it because I didn’t even think it was possible, Jupiter said.

– Neither did I, splices are supposed to be sterile, we can only procreate with medical help.

– I know, that’s why I never bothered to look into contraception.

– What if it’s true?

– I don’t know... Is this something you would even want?

Caine could smell that Jupiter was already getting attached to this possible baby and his heart told him that this could be their only chance. The laws of the verse in regards to splices were not always kind and no doctor with a good reputation would ever help a splice and a pure human have a baby, even if the pure human was as powerful a Queen as Jupiter.

He took a deep breath, closed his eyes for a second and when he opened them, tears were running down his cheeks. He gently rubbed his knuckles on her cheek before gathering her against him.

– Jupiter, my love, Your Majesty, you have already given me so many gifts I could never have hoped for, love, family, home, pack. If the ‘Verse made a miracle by giving us a child, how could I refuse it? he murmured.

The strength with which she hugged him surprised him.

– Good, because if this is true, I could never...

– I never could ask...

  
  


They spent a few more minute in silence, just getting used to the idea.

– Okay, we are guests, she murmured.

He let go of her and they joined the others.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains a very abridged retelling of the history of Nick, Adalind, Juliette/Eve and Sean throughout the six seasons of Grimm. There are definitely spoilers if you have never watched Grimm.

Diana was back from packing her things and placed a small suitcase near the door before joining her mother.

– I’m so sorry again, Adalind said.

Jupiter nodded and turned to Diana.

– Diana, is there anything more you can tell? Jupiter asked.

Diana approached her and her eyes turned purple again.

– There are two things. It’s hungry, Diana said.

– I am too, Jupiter said.

– And it’s not human.

– What? Everyone exclaimed.

– What do you mean, not human? Adalind asked.

– It’s more like him, Diana said pointing to Caine.

Jupiter smiled, Caine lowered his head, with a warm sensation in the middle of his chest.

– I don’t understand how you can know all that, but thank you, she told Diana. Shall we eat? She asked the other next, heading for the table.

  
  


Everyone took place around the table and Nick insisted that Jupiter take his usual place at the head of the table. She gracefully accepted and everyone started to eat, except Caine who waited for Jupiter to pick up her fork before he started. He knew Jupiter did not care for such details while on Earth, but it would feel wrong to him to start before his Queen.

  
  


After a few minutes of back and fourth on the different space foods that were served, Adalind asked a first question. Caine winced internally, since the Queen is supposed to direct the conversation, but again Jupiter did not want any formalities, so he let it slide.

  
  


– Jupiter, Nick brought me up to speed. Do you believe him and Eve really went back in time? Adalind asked.

– I don’t know, I’m waiting on Max to finish scanning the data.

– Max?

– Oh, sorry, my ship’s computer. Who is this Eve?

– My ex-girlfriend, Nick said.

– And my step-mother, Diana said.

– You exchanged spouses?

– Yes and no, It’s way more complicated then that, Adalind said.

– Complicated how? Jupiter asked.

– Eve used to be Juliette, when she was human, and Adalind and I were enemies, Nick said.

– I tried to kill his aunt and Hank and then Nick killed my hexenbiest powers to save Hank.

– As revenge, she put Juliette in a coma, and as a prince, our captain and Diana’s father, Sean Renard, was the only one who could wake her up, Nick added.

– A kiss from a prince to wake up from a coma? That sound a little too much like sleeping beauty. Jupiter said.

– That’s exactly that, many fairy tales have their origin in the wesen world. Anyway, a side effect of that kiss was that the captain and Juliette were obsessing over each other, to the point of trying to kill each other, Hank said.

– That’s when I slept with Sean, to help him control his obsession, and I got pregnant with Diana, Adalind said. At that point I was still just human, but being pregnant with a royal child gave me the bargaining chip to get my powers back and that’s why Diana’s powers were switched on way before their time.

– At that point Adalind was still bad and to protect Diana, we took her from her and sent her away with my mother, but Adalind thought the royals had taken Diana, and they said she had to kill my Grimm powers to get her back, Nick continued.

– I made a spell that transformed me into Juliette and slept with Nick, which killed his powers because he had used his blood to kill mines before, This is when I got pregnant with Kelly. And for Nick to get his Grimm back, Juliette had to do what I did, transform into me and sleep with Nick.

– As a side effect of that, Juliette was changed into a hexenbiest and went totally crazy, especially after she learned Adalind was pregnant with Nick’s baby and tried to kill most of us, Rosalie said.

– At the same time there was a wesen revolution, Black Claw, going on, they wanted wesen to rule the world. My cousin, Trubel, shot Juliette with tranquilizer darts and captured her for the resistance, who were fighting Black Claw. They broke her and rebuilt her personality. From that moment on she has been Eve and an ally.

– You have to understand that the hexenbiest powers are very hard to resist. They make you want, think and act in very nasty ways, and she was totally unprepared for that, because she was made into one and not born that way, Adalind explained.

– I think I can understand her, in some way... I’ve learned that most recurrences just close their eyes on what they were and join the way of life of the Entitled of the ‘Verse, Jupiter said. It was not easy and still is not to stay the same me I was before my ascension, especially with all the power I have inherited.

Adalind nodded and continued.

– While that was going on, I gave birth to Kelly and moved in with Nick because I had no where to go, and Kelly deserved to know his father. We fell in love after that and then there was a whole thing with Sean and Black Claw getting Diana, where I was forced to leave Nick, and pretend to join them, but after Black Claw was destroyed I got back to Nick and Diana moves in between us and her father.

– It’s only after that that, that Eve and I travelled through the portal in the mirror and a few months after that, that Eve and the captain got together.

– You guys have quite the history, Jupiter said.

– That’s the simplified version, Hank said.

– I gathered.


	8. Chapter 8

The door rang and Nick saw on the security monitor that it was Sean and Eve Renard. He got up and went to the intercom.

– Come on up, he said.

  
  


Sean and Eve got out of the elevator and saw the group eating together. Diana got up and ran to Sean.

– Daddy!

– Hi honey, are you ready to go? He said hugging her.

– Not yet, the Queen is here, Diana said.

– Queen? Eve asked.

Sean looked at the group again and noticed a women he had never seen before sitting at the head of the table.

– The Queen huh? Which one? He asked Diana.

– Duh dad, the Queen of Earth.

That is when he noticed that a man with pointed ears _and wings_ had gotten up and was standing behind the women at the head of the table.

Nick then presented the man to Jupiter.

– Your Majesty, this is Diana’s father and Portland police captain, prince Sean Renard of House Kronenberg and his wife, Eve.

Jupiter nodded and glanced at Caine, who nodded back.

– Eve, Captain, this Her Majesty, Queen Jupiter Jones...

He paused for a second and addressed Jupiter.

– I’m sorry I don’t remember your full title.

– It’s okay, she said with a smile.

She stood and walked to greet the newcomers, with Caine in her wake.

– Hello, I’m Jupiter Jones, signified recurrence of Her Majesty Seraphi Abrasax, Queen and owner of the Earth and Head of the House of Abrasax, she said.

Sean took to one knee at the mention of the name Abrasax.

– What?! Eve exclaimed.

– Your Majesty, forgive me, last I heard, Lord Balem owned the Earth, I was unaware that their had been a change in ownership, since I am not in regular contact with the families, he said.

Everyone in the loft beside Jupiter and Caine were flabbergasted by what they saw and heard.

– Rise, she said.

Sean stood there and waited.

– First of all, breathe, I’m not like Balem, he was crazy.

Sean relaxed slightly.

– Was? He dared ask.

– He died in the explosion of his refinery inside the planet Jupiter after attempting to kill me and my family. Caine Wise here, saved mine and their lives, which in turn saved everyone on Earth as Balem was preparing for harvest.

Sean blanched and woged fully, which created a woge cascade, starting with Eve and ending with Rosalie.

Jupiter was startled by the trio of hexenbiest, they looked like decaying corpses instead of some kind of animals.

– Everyone calm down, Nick said.

Everyone woged back.

– Sorry, we were supposed to have at least two more centuries, Sean said.

– Balem wanted to harvest early rather then let me have the Earth. He failed. Now the Earth is protected and will never be harvested.

Relief flowed through Sean and he bowed his head.

– May I know why? He asked.

Jupiter smiled.

– Earth is my home.

Sean raised his head.

– I’m from Chicago.

There was a moment of silence and Eve took it.

– What’s going on? She asked.

Jupiter turned to Eve.

– Hi Eve. Please join us, the both of you, and I’ll tell you how I came to own the Earth.

– How can anyone own the Earth? Eve asked.

Jupiter smiled.

– I asked the same question six years ago.

  
  


Nick got two folding chairs out for Eve and Sean and they joined the others at the table.

  
  


– Six years ago, I was an illegal immigrant, cleaning houses with my mother and my aunt in Chicago. To get some money, my cousin Vladie convinced me to sell my eggs at a fertility clinic. I wanted to buy a telescope because my father was an astronomer, hence why my name is Jupiter. What I did not know is that Earth is not the only inhabited planet in the universe and that the Earth used to belong to Seraphi Abrasax and was inherited by her son Balem after she died, and he was monitoring everything on Earth, especially everything related to DNA. You see people that are very rich in he universe are called Entitled, and they believe that DNA is the source of their immortality and by random luck, my DNA is the exact same DNA as Seraphi Abrasax. They call this a recurrence, or in our terms, reincarnation. Which for the Entitled makes me one and the same with Seraphi Abrasax. So the fertility clinic ran gene tests for the egg donation and Balem learned of my existence and he was mad, because before Seraphi died, she willed the Earth to her recurrence, me, which would make me the Earth’s owner if I managed to claim my inheritance.

  
  


Jupiter continued her explanation, telling everyone about harvest, Regenex, Kalique, Titus and Balem. How she was willing to sacrifice her own life to save the Earth and how Caine saved her time and time again. She saw the same emotions she went through on their faces and when she was done, Eve turned to Sean.

  
  


– You knew about all this? She asked him, half-angry.

– My father told me about it when I was 8 or 9, but made me swear to never mention it to anyone outside the family. Even my mother does not know, Sean said.

– Seraphi and then Balem elevated some families to royalty to control the population, but even they were monitored by the Keepers, Jupiter said. Breaking the rule would have sent them to be processed into Regenex. That is how new dynasties happened... I am not that control freak, but even I must ask you to keep this secret, I do not like to use the memory eraser, Jupiter said.

  
  


Everyone nodded, even the children.

  
  


– That does not explain why you are here and how you know Nick, Sean said.

– That’s my fault, Nick said, I thought Caine was a wesen I did not know about and I stalked them.

– Apparently Grimm can see through the anonimizer, Jupiter said.

– The what? Eve asked.

Jupiter nodded to Caine and he turned on the anonimizer and looked human.

– This, he said.

– Oh, so you see them like you do wesen, she told Nick.

– Yeah.

Nick related what they discussed back on the ship and what they learned about wesen, how they were the original inhabitants of Earth and the space humans introduced human DNA in them.

– Wait, you mean the Earth was like when we went through the mirror? Eve asked.

Nick nodded.

– Wow, do you believe we went into the past? She asked Jupiter.

– That is what I am attempting to find out, my ship is analyzing Earth’s history right now.

– I think I need a moment, Eve said.

Jupiter nodded. Eve stood and went up to the roof.

\- I’ll go with her, Sean said, and followed after her.

  
  


The rest of the group finished eating and moved on to the living room area, waiting for Eve and Sean.


	9. Chapter 9

On the roof, Eve was looking over the horizon and Sean stepped in beside her but he did not touch her. He knew she was mad at him, but also that it was the Juliette part of her that was hurt. Nick had kept that he was a Grimm from Juliette for way too long and it echoed the current situation. It was not always easy to be in a relationship with a women who was two women at once. It was not a double personality per say, but more like having the memories of another person in your head.

– Eve?

She did not answer.

– I know I should have told you about this, he said.

– You should, but then you would be dead. It’s not like you really had the choice... She said.

 _Always rationalizing_ , he thought, but he knew her better then that.

– Do you forgive me?

– Are you asking?

– Yes.

– Then I forgive you.

– Thank you.

Only then, did he put his hand on hers.

  
  


She turned to face him and the tears in her eyes broke him, he opened his arms and gathered her against him. He could count on one hand the number of times he’d seen her cry.

– I’m really sorry, he said.

– I know.

Sean rarely apologized for anything and she could tell he was sincere.

– This was my last secret, you know all of me now, he murmured.

She stepped back, smiled and woged.

He smiled back, woged, and kissed her, hard.

She had this way with him that made him want to show her all that he was. Once Adalind had said he would never show this part of him to Juliette, maybe not to the old Juliette, but to Eve, yes, everyday of the week, yes, and this had nothing to do with the obsession spell they once were under.

She kissed him back harder and pushed him against a wall. In her hexenbiest from, she was stronger and more powerful then him and it was intoxicating, he reversed their positions, pining her against the wall before barely being able to break the kiss and stepping back.

They woged back.

– Later, at home, he said.

– I’ll make sure you keep your word, she said.

  
  


In the loft, everyone heard the thump of a body slammed into a wall.

– What was that? Jupiter asked.

– I’ll check it out, Caine said.

– Don’t worry, it’s only daddy and Eve, making up, Diana said.

– Hexenbiest and zauberbiest making up, it can be explosive, better to not interrupt, Adalind provided.

Jupiter looked at Caine and smirked, he sat back down with his own smirk.


	10. Conclusion

Jupiter’s sheave beeped and she took it out.

She turned it on and started to read the report and paused as Sean and Eve were coming down the stairs.

– Looks like Max found something, Jupiter said.

Meanwhile Rosalie and Adalind had managed to put Kelly and the triplets to bed and were also coming back to the living room.

Jupiter switched the sheave to English and made it display in the mid-air.

The first thing that everyone noticed, half-way through he text, is a picture of Nick and Eve confronting Zerstörer in the circle of stone pillars.

  
  


– The past then, Eve said.

– Looks like it, Jupiter replied.

– Dude, Monroe said.

– Who is that? Caine asked.

– The Devil, Sean answered.

– What? Jupiter exclaimed.

– He’s dead, Diana said.

– Yes he is, Nick approved.

  
  


The report stated that the entity known as Zerstörer by the primitive humans vanished one day never to be seen again and that the people in the photo were believed to be responsible for it.

– He was destroyed when he tried to follow us back to the present, Nick said.

He never explained what happened to anyone further then that, except to Kelly when he was old enough to understand.

  
  


They concluded the evening by exchanging contact information, promising to keep each others’ secrets and everyone went back to their homes.

Sean kept his word to Eve. Monroe and Rosalie collapsed in bed after putting the triplets back to bed. Nick and Adalind discussed what they learned. At the bed and breakfast, Jupiter peed on some pregnancy tests bought at a 24h drugstore and she and Caine cried of joy at the positive results.

  
  


And Diana... Diana sat down on her bed, holding her dolls, the male one having wings glued to it’s back. Her eyes turned purple and she looked onto the Queen of Earth and her Lycantant partner, she saw them crying of joy and smiled.

– I did good, she said, and went to bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The End.
> 
> What did you think?


End file.
